


Cover [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's one more near miss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/89286) by [Fides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides). 



Length: 00:25:26 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/cover.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
